


A Helping Hand

by A_bello



Series: Abello's Hannibal Extended Universe fics [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AFAB Will, Adam is a secret dacryphile, Adam is vocal, Adam needs some prompting, Bottom Will Graham, Clothes Sharing, Incest, M/M, Not Underage, Pastel Adam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rainy day sex, Raw Dogging, Sibling Incest, Top Adam Raki, Trans Will Graham, Vaginal Sex, WAP/Pussy Will, afab language, brothers in love, will cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: Adam was in rougher clothes today than he had been all week, in a soft blue sweater and a worn pair of Will's jeans that hung low on his hips.He bit his lip again, bringing his free hand out in a welcoming gesture."Come here and help me out, please, baby?"orWill's libido spikes on rainy days and he can't quite deal with it on his own, so he gets his baby brother to lend a helping hand.
Relationships: Older brother Will/Baby Brother Adam, Will Graham/Adam Raki
Series: Abello's Hannibal Extended Universe fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951861
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherub_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherub_Prince/gifts).



> If you're not into incest or trans guys bottoming, this might not be for you. This also is not beta read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Will was usually horny on rainy days.

Adam had come to expect his touches and his quiet(but always demanding) requests for sex, so when he notices that at least two or three hours have passed with no disturbance from his brother, he grows a little concerned.

Adam bookmarks his page and sets the book down, the sentence he last read about gravitational pull slowly disappearing from his mind as he gets up to look for Will.

He pops into the kitchen and the garage before he finally ends up in the bedroom, face slowly reddening at the sight he’s offered.

Will is sprawled on the bed in one of Adam’s pastel sweaters, the soft purple fabric rumpled around his torso- _ and he isn’t wearing anything else _ .

He’s on his back, legs spread wide, fingers pushing around inside himself while he bucks up against his palm. His inner thighs were shiny and slick in some spots.

His whole hand looks wet, the other one pressed against his mouth to seemingly quiet any noise the man would make.

“Will-”

Adam is silenced by Will whimpering “I’m sorry,” even though his hand never slows. If anything, he only looks more eager, fingers pumping in and out of himself.

He feels himself slowly harden in his jeans.

“Why are you sorry?”

He asks. It’s a quiet sentence, a request, and Adam is still standing in the doorway, hands clammy while they twitch and clench.

“‘doesn’t matter. I didn’t want to bother you, you looked so-” He breaks off into a strangled gasp, biting his lip as he looks away from his confused and aroused baby brother. 

“You looked so into your book.”

“I was.”

Adam watches Will’s fingers slip against each other as they press over his small cock and back into his slick hole. He lets out a frustrated sound before his fingers slide back out.

“Can you not get deep enough?”

He whispers, not entirely sure why he’s talking so quiet as he takes one step towards the bed. Will groans, closing his eyes in a long blink before refocusing his gaze on the other man.

“No, Adam, I..”

He trails off, looking him over. Adam was in rougher clothes today than he had been all week, in a soft blue sweater and a worn pair of Will’s jeans that hung low on his hips.

He bit his lip again, bringing his free hand out in a welcoming gesture.

“Come over here and help me out, please, baby?”

Adam’s heart flutters at the pet name, but he still moves closer to the bed, pausing when he’s about to crawl on with Will.

“My fingers wont get much farther than yours did,”

“That's okay, I don’t want you to use your fingers. Take off your pants.”

Adam gets the gist enough to begin shimmying out of his pants and his briefs. When he gets one bare leg onto the mattress, Will reluctantly moves his hand away from his crotch, rolling over and scooting back to the middle of the bed so he can lift his hips to be on his hands and knees. 

Will had said he liked this position because Adam always got so deep inside him, so Adam liked it too, because he couldn’t help but love being deep within his pussy just as much.

Adam was mostly hard, but he still spit into his hand to jerk himself in long, measured strokes, a few sporadic ones, just to be as hard as he could before glancing at the bedside table.

Will shifted with a grunt, clearly ansty, and Adam dragged his hand over his inner thigh to show he was getting there.

“Do we have to use a condom this time?”

The question made Will clench around air, taking a deep breath before shaking his head and looking over his shoulder.

“Not today, baby, I just want you inside me.”

“Alright,”

Adam sounds excited-he  _ is  _ excited-as he shifts closer behind him.

He gropes one hand over his ass, spreading his cheeks as best as he could, holding his dick in the other hand as he rubs between Will’s folds against his hole. 

He could already feel the heat radiating from inside him, and was just about to push inside when Will groaned out “Adam, just fuck me already.”

Adam pushed in steadily, each moan and twitch from his brother making goosebumps roll up his arms. His hips twitched back and he pushed in again, fighting the resistance of his tight hole.

When he bottomed out, Will dropped his head so he could rest his face against his forearms, trying to catch his breath. 

Adam only waited a moment before pulling back and pushing back in, a grunt slipping from between his lips.

“Will, you’re so tight,”

He says breathlessly, hands falling to his hips as he picks up the pace, Will already pushing back against him for more. His fingers dug into his skin, poking under the sweater, and Will whimpered at the firm grip. Adam never bruised him, not unless Will asked him too, but he wasn’t gentle either.

“Fuck,”

The sounds of skin slapping on skin echoed around the room, sharing the space with the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof and the walls, drowning out some of the pair’s gasps and moans.

Adam’s legs were beginning to tremble with effort when he finally draped himself over his back, nosing the collar of his sweater farther down his shoulder so he could kiss and lick the sweat-damp skin.

“Feels so good, Will,”

Adam whimpers against his shoulder, arms tight around his waist as he pumps into his older brother, eyes wrenching shut for a few moments. Will can only moan back at him, letting his chest slip down so he’s arched further.

With the new angle Adam somehow slips even deeper and they both cry out, the younger man’s hips quickening.

“S-so good,"

He’s panting heavily now, the bed rocking from his rough ministrations. When he bites his tongue to try and be more quiet, he feels and  _ hears _ Will’s breath hitch, feels his shoulders shake under his lips.

When he tilts his head, he hears Will let out a sob, and he falters despite the way his cock jumps at the sound.

Will is still pressing back as best as he could though, turning to look at Adam through his tears.

“Keep going baby, you’re doing so well,”

“But-”

“Shhh..”

Will twists himself back slightly to all but slam their lips together, his breath stuttering as he rocks backwards and fucks himself on his baby brother’s cock. 

Adam was bewitched, hips quickly reviving the pace with newfound vigor as he eagerly kissed him back. It was sloppy and Will was using too much tongue but it was  _ Will _ and that was all he’d ever needed, all he’d ever wanted.

Adam loved the taste of him on his tongue, all coffee and toothpaste and metallic saliva, and this was infinitely better than mindlessly mouthing at his shoulder.

Adam rolled his hips every now and then, squelches and smacks much less prominent in his ears than the pitter-patter outside and the sounds Will was making against his mouth.

He pulled back, both of their lips plump and wet, a string of drool sliding off of Adam’s tongue and back into Will’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck,”

Will sobbed, still crying as he panted and moaned, cheek pressed into the pillow now as Adam dropped his head against the back of his neck to kiss the salty skin there.

His cock was pumping into him hot and fast, and neither of them could get enough of it. 

Will pressed back in Adam’s rhythm, craving the feeling of his baby as deep as possible,  _ needing _ it so bad that he cried and ached under his sweet brother.

Adam whined against his skin, thrusts getting more random as the minutes ticked by. Will’s legs were trembling by now.

“You’re so good to me, Will,”

He mewled over a blast of thunder, his only response being Will’s incoherent sniffles and groans.

“Cum inside, star, please, ‘need ya.”

He nods eagerly, nose poking at Will’s curls.

“Okay, yes, oh,”

They were a mess, Will hiccuping and crying with pleasure and need and love, Adam with his mouth permanently open as he slowly came undone inside his lover. 

Will’s thighs were sticky with sweat and slick, Adam’s hums dragging their bodies together entirely, the sweaters gaining friction on their torsos. It wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed  _ more of Will _ .

One of Adam’s hands slipped over his stomach, over the scar there, up his chest to cup one pec. He squeezed one of his nipples between two fingers, clinging to the older man while he rabbit-humped him.

His other hand slipped lower, brushing over his t-cock, fingers grazing his stretched, plump lips, feeling how they were stretched around him before going back up to his cock. 

Both hands pressed and groped in tune with his thrusts.

Will let out a broken sound, writhing beneath his ministrations, hiccuping into the fabric of the pillow. 

His shoulders were pressed firmly into the mattress now, and he could barely fuck himself on Adam’s throbbing cock any longer. 

The man was squeezing him so tight with his arms to keep his squirming at bay that all he could do was lay there, spread open and wet while Adam chased his own release to give Will what he wanted.

“I’m gonna cum,”

He whimpers, and Will is trembling with anticipation, so much so that he clenches around Adam and somehow gets even  _ tighter  _ as his orgasm washes over him.

Adam cries out, leaning back slightly, hand sliding from his crotch to his hip as he slams inside him deep.

“Fuck! Adam!”

Will slurs, eyes closed as his chest heaves, one arm reaching back to grip at Adam’s forearm. Finally, he cums, pressed as deep as he could get inside the man below him.

Will doesn’t feel him finish, but he feels his cock jump, feels the way his hands still and his body tenses as his own orgasm rolls through him.

Now its just them panting and sniffling, every small movement eliciting a moan or a whimper.

Will rolls to flop onto his back, one arm laying across his tear-streaked face, and Adam grabs some tissue from the nightstand to wipe him and Will’s clean. 

As much as Adam is admiring the silver streaks on Will’s red cheeks, he gets a new tissue to wipe his brother’s tears, kissing him for a short moment.

He throws the tissues somewhere near the trash can, never getting off the bed, before he flops down into Will’s arms, his head resting against his fluttering chest.

He feels the stronger man embrace him, eyes drifting closed to the rapid pattern of Will’s heartbeat, almost in tune to the downpour of rain. 

They are sated, finally, and as they entangle together, Will kisses his forehead and smooths his hand over his hair.

“..I love you, Will.”

It elicits a smile against the top of his head, a yawn following close behind, and then his older brother croaks out his response.

“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! my Ko-Fi is abello, and its linked in my pinned thread on my profile on twitter. My commissions are open :)


End file.
